


Storyteller

by Akineko



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 12:12:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8489191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akineko/pseuds/Akineko
Summary: Here goes my (kinda depressing) take on dear Varric.He's a walking painkiller and seriously....if I had to vote for one character I'd want in my RL? Would be him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here goes my (kinda depressing) take on dear Varric.  
> He's a walking painkiller and seriously....if I had to vote for one character I'd want in my RL? Would be him.

Your voice is a stream  
That carries weight  
A hundred words  
A thousand lies

You spin a story  
Waive a tale  
You hand out names  
To keep them real

A child of stone  
A beating heart  
That deeply cares  
But never shows

Beneath the twinkle  
In your eyes  
Behind the smugness  
And the lies  
There is an abyss  
Full of fear  
Of hurt and bitter loss

Your voice is a stream  
That carries weigth  
A hundred words  
A thousand lies

Told to protect  
And told to hurt  
Sharpened to kill  
Like an arrow in flight  
Told to evade  
And told to confuse  
Build like a wall  
Around and between  
Gifted freely  
To help and heal  
Spoken harshly  
With irony

Your voice is a stream  
It carries weight  
Within hundred words  
A thousand truths

Everyone has a name  
Everybody tells lies  
Every story must end  
But they're more than just friends  
They won't leave you  
They believe you  
Don't despair.


End file.
